


sunscreen

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: Stretched out on the beach with the twin suns beating down, the last thing Jim expected was something small, soft, and fuzzy to land on his chest.





	sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 22/ 23 - tickling / long-distance relationship_

Stretched out on the beach with the twin suns beating down, the last thing Jim expected was something small, soft, and fuzzy to land on his chest.

“What the…” Jim opened his eyes and was greeted by the mascot of Medbay. Or maybe one of its offspring. They started to look the same.

“Delivery for you, Captain.”

Jim looked up to see a grinning Chekov.

“Uh, thanks?”

“It’s from the Doctor.” At the blank look he received, Chekov continued, “Dr McCoy sent a comm asking if I would deliver Matilda in his absence.”

“Right.” Jim glanced back down at Matilda. Jim really wish he knew if the thing was accidentally upside down.

“Bye, Captain, enjoy the rest of Shore Leave!” Chekov sauntered off, flipping down his sunglasses without a backward glance despite Jim’s bafflement.

Jim kept staring until a beep on his comm sounded. Reaching over, mindful to not let the tribble out of his sight barring spontaneous multiplication or whatever the hell happened if they got wet, he pulled it out to see a message from Bones waiting for him.

_[Hey Darlin’, still a few weeks out, but I hope Matilda will provide some comfort or at least some light entertainment. It's one of Honeycrisp's offspring, sent on the most direct route I could manage. Anyhow, you know the drill, no food or water until I come back. Its fond of a light tickle wherever you can reach, can’t find a damn head on these things. Mighty difficult to get this trial done when you can’t consistently scan the subject the same way twice. Don’t worry, I’m still coming back on in 3 weeks one way or another. Make sure to spare a thought for me while sitting on that ridiculously colored beach. I know now you’ll at least be a tiny bit safer against any Klingons wanting to ruin a nice day out. Wear sunscreen. Love, Leonard]  
_

Jim reached out to stroke a finger somewhere on Matilda’s left (?) side.

“Not quite as grumpy, but you’ll do.”

Matilda responded with a trill.

Jim moved it higher up his chest to easy petting distance.

Just as he was dozing off a little while later, his comm went off again.

Single word message from Bones:

_[Sunscreen.]_

Jim dutifully retrieved it from his bag. He paused after slathering the back of his neck.

_Wait, do tribbles get sunburnt? _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
